


A day in the life..

by DennyDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DennyDingle/pseuds/DennyDingle
Summary: Noah Dingle doesn't get enough screen time.So I thought I'd write some nonsense to make up for it.





	A day in the life..

The morning had been no less hectic than usual. Vanessa had over slept, not by much but it was enough to turn her normal routine into a bit of a drama. Johnny for his part had been an absolute angel, he'd gotten up and toddled downstairs to sit down to eat his porridge and banana with no fuss at all. Moses on the other hand had no interest in getting out of bed. Clutching onto his dinosaur and pulling the blankets over his head as she gently tried to wake him. She'd almost given up when she heard Charity stomp into the room.

"Right, Mr, we've got no time for this today. Come and get your breakfast please" she said lifting the infant from the bed and carrying him downstairs.  
Charity watched over the boys as Vanessa scrambled to get herself washed and dressed. Checking the time on her phone and groaning as she ran downstairs to the kitchen.

"30 minutes late, Paddy's gonna kill me! I've been late twice this week already and it's your fault" Vanessa smirked looking pointedly at her girlfriend.

"Now hang on a minute, I think you'll find the lack of sleep last night was your fault. You and your wandering hands" Charity teased "Now go, I'll drop these two off at the childminders before work." She kissed Vanessa on the cheek and passed her a warm travel mug, a cereal bar and 2 tangerines.

Vanessa looked down at what Charity considered breakfast and giggled   
"Nigella’s got nothing on you has she?"  
Returning the kiss on the cheek and walking over to the table to see boys who had managed to smear most of their breakfast across their faces and along the sleeves of their matching chequered pyjamas.   
"Bye boys, be good today" she planted a kiss on each of their heads and headed out the door.

Charity got the boys washed and dressed and sat them in front of the to watching cartoons while she got ready for work. She dried her body, throwing the damp towel into the washing basket. Smiling to herself at the strange warm sensation in her stomach when she opened Vanessa’s wardrobe, seeing just how many items of her clothing had found their way over to Tug Ghyll. Taking out a grey suit and a white blouse, she got dressed and returned to the boys who were still on the sofa staring at the screen where she'd left them.

"Coats and shoes kids" she said picking up the remote and turning off the TV.  
Both boys instantly glared at her with the same unimpressed and confused expression.   
"Rastamouse" Moses mumbled pointing at the television.  
"We can watch Rastamouse later, pinkie promise" She held out her finger for him to link his with.

The children got up and picked up their shoes, she tied their laces and zipped up both coats. She ushered the boys outside locking the door behind. A short walk to the car parked outside the pub, she bucked the boys up in the car seats, climbed in herself and drove off.   
After dropping the boys off with the child minder and drove over to the Woolpack.

"Hi mum" Noah called from the kitchen table.  
"Hey you, you want a lift to school?" Charity asked straightening his collar.  
"No ta, I'm getting the bus with Samson" he wiped his hands on his trousers and picked up his school bag.  
"Right well be good, I'll see you when you get home kidda" she watched him walking along the path, crossing the grass and high five Samson who was already at waiting at the bus stop.   
She went through to the bar to open up.

........

It was just after 11am when Vanessa was driving through Hotten Town Centre on her way back from a pointless errand Paddy had sent her on, she was tapping along to to the radio on the steering wheel. 'Typical a red light' she thought as she slowed to a stop, glancing out the side window she spots two familiar faces.

Noah and Samson talking to a uniformed police officer, her maternal instincts kicked into overdrive and she was over come with panic.  
The second the light changed, she put her foot down, turning the next available corner and slamming the breaks on hard, halting the car directly in front of the boys.

Unpinning her seatbelt she shoved open the car door, getting her foot stuck in the belt as she almost threw herself out the car. She stumbled over to the guilty looking pair, her face flushed and heart racing. Overhearing the boys giving their full names to officer who was scribbling on a small notebook, she grabbed the smaller child's arm.

"Noah, Samson what's happened? Are you hurt? Why aren't you boys in school?" The words fell out of her mouth so fast she wasn't even sure her speech was audible.  
" I was asking the same question Miss, they should both be in school." He spoke sternly.  
"We're sorry, please don't arrest us" Samson replied looking the floor.

Turning to Vanessa "Are you a relative?" He startled her slightly but with adrenaline still rushing through her veins she was ready to defend the boys.

"I'm their mum" Vanessa surprised herself how easily the lie left her tongue, lying to the police isn't something she would ordinarily do, but she had already grown to love Noah and she had to stop him getting into trouble.  
The boys looked at each other and fixed their eyes back on the floor. She could see the grin spreading across Noah’s face from the corner of her eye, she kept her composure and her straight face.

"I was about to take these two to the station and call you. Your boys decided not to go to school today and play havoc in the arcade instead"   
He glared at the red faced teens "Truancy might seem like a laugh lads, but if something had happened, an accident or God forbid worse, no one would know where you were. You need to be safe, your mum needs to know you're safe".

Samson sheepishly looked at Vanessa

"And you two are in so much trouble!" She yelled.  
"Phones, now both of you!" She demanded holding her hand out.  
The boys fished their phones from the pockets of the school blazer and handed them over.  
"No Xbox and no football practice either" she continued, "Get in the car, you're going back to school, now!"  
Noah nudged Samson on the ways past, both muttering sorry and clambered into the back seat.

Vanessa closed the door behind them and turned to face the officer again.   
"I'm sorry they've caused you trouble, they're good boys normally, they've never done anything like this before" she said sincerely.  
The constable nodded "Make sure they get school safely Mrs Dingle"  
"I will and thanks for looking out for them" she replied getting back into the car and clipping her belt.

Mrs Dingle... Vanessa thought she was going to squeal like a teenage girl. She was certain Noah had witnessed the soppy expression appear on her face when she heard those two little words, but he kept quiet.

They drove off without saying a word to each other, complete silence the entire way. She parked outside the school gates and turned the engine off.  
"We'll keep this between ourselves " Vanessa said turning in her seat to face the two very guilty looking children   
"if I find out either of you have bunked off again there will be trouble, it won't just be Charity and Sam I have words with, it'll be Lisa and Zac too".

Noah and Samson knew a ticking off from their parents wouldn't be anywhere near as bad as how much they would disappoint their grandparents. An upset Lisa isn't something either of them wanted, she'd had so much to deal with lately. They both nodded and promised it wouldn't happen again, their apologies were sincere, Vanessa knew they were sorry.

She passed both phones back which were quickly shoved into their pockets.  
"Now go on, get yourselves inside, I'm watching"  
They got out the car and began strolling towards the school entrance.  
She wound her window down to make sure they actually went in to school this time.

"Vanessa!" Noah shouted over his shoulder "Thanks Mum" he beamed at her.

Vanessa shook her head and giggled.


End file.
